


The Sweater

by RoxieDeSanta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A sweater, Angst, Crushes, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, not as angsty as i wanted, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/pseuds/RoxieDeSanta
Summary: It's almost Akaashi's birthday. Will he get something he wants or will his heart be broken?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> My god, that summary is just the worst, right?
> 
> This was supposed to be done in December for Akaashi's birthday on the 5th, but alas, life got in the way. Also, I'm lazy. This is probably the only g-rated story I've written since my teenage years so many many years ago. Unbetad as per usual.
> 
> I hope you, dear reader, enjoy this.

Akaashi Keiji shivered as he waited for Bokuto to finish in the club room. He had considered waiting inside, but he had been having a harder time lately keeping his eyes to himself and it wouldn’t do for the team to notice their vice-captain checking out their captain. He cursed lightly and blew warm air on his hands, shoving them into his pockets. His light gray school uniform jacket wasn’t quite enough to keep him warm out in the December cold. He knew he should have grabbed something warmer that morning, but he’d been in a hurry. Akaashi paced lightly in the semi-darkness as he tried to warm himself up.

“AKAASHI!”

The setter turned just in time to wrap his arms around a barrelling Bokuto.

“You waited!” Bokuto called and lifted Akaashi up, hugging him tight and twirling them around. Akaashi smiled softly, waiting until Bokuto had set him back on the ground before responding. He hesitantly let his arms drop and stepped away from the large warm body of his captain.

“I’ll always wait for you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured, trying to control his shivering now Bokuto’s warmth was now gone.

Bokuto beamed brightly in the light of the moon before the grin slid from his face as he watched Akaashi shiver. He quickly pulled a large black sweater out of his bag and handed it to Akaashi. Akaashi furrowed his brow as he took the sweater.

“My mom made me pack it today,” Bokuto murmured embarrassed, as he smiled crookedly. “You’re welcome to wear it.”

Akaashi felt his face heat up as he hesitantly slid off his uniform suit coat and pulled the sweater on. It was only slightly longer than he usually wore his sweaters, but it was quite a bit wider around his chest and arms. He resisted the urge to bury his face in the warm wool to breathe in Bokuto’s scent. Akaashi felt his ears color when he noticed Bokuto looking at him expectantly.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. It’s very warm.”

The grin returned to Bokuto’s face and he slung an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders as they walked toward the train station as they always did after practice.

“Isn’t it almost your birthday?” Bokuto asked, staring up at the sky. Akaashi briefly wondered what he was thinking about since the stars were hidden.

Akaashi nodded. “Yes. In two days. On the 5th.”

Bokuto returned Akaashi’s nod. “We should do something,” he said with finality.

“I don’t have any plans,” Akaashi replied but didn’t expect any plans with Bokuto to come to fruition. He was kind, but a bit absentminded, often forgetting about things in favor of volleyball related matters. Though, Akaashi wouldn’t have minded if staying late with his captain was his birthday present. Any time alone he could get with Bokuto was a gift.

“We should do something then,” Bokuto said and turned his brilliant smile on Akaashi. Akaashi sensed his face heating up again and nodded. He felt he could warm himself from Bokuto’s smile alone.

“I look forward to whatever you’ll plan.” Akaashi smiled softly as they waited for their separate trains. Akaashi’s arrived first and he boarded with a small wave before he remembered he was still wearing Bokuto’s sweater. “Oh! Bokuto-san! Your sweater!” he said, moving to get off the train.

Bokuto waved Akaashi off as he boarded his own train. “It looks better on you anyway,” he called as the doors closed in front of both of them.

Akaashi flushed deeply and hid his face from his fellow passengers by staring out the door. It would be strange to keep Bokuto’s sweater, wouldn’t it? He did say he would get it back tomorrow, didn’t he? Or had Akaashi imagined that? Bokuto would think something was up if Akaashi forgot to bring it. Akaashi never forgot things. Akaashi slid his hands in the opposite sleeves and wrapped his arms around himself. As cheesy as it made Akaashi feel to even think, it was almost like a hug from Bokuto.

Akaashi closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth and light scent and replayed Bokuto saying he looked good in the sweater over and over in his mind. He would give the sweater back tomorrow, but he could enjoy its warmth for a little while.

“Here, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “Your sweater.” He’d managed to talk himself into keeping it until just before their after school practice. By then, he’d felt guilty enough about keeping it in his bag to reluctantly give it back.

Bokuto grinned and took the sweater back, stuffing it in his bag in his locker. “Thanks, Akaashi. Don’t wait outside in the cold tonight. That way you won’t freeze.”

Akaashi nodded, his face lightly colored. “Yes, Bokuto-san.” Though Akaashi knew he would wait outside in the cold. Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and grinned like he knew Akaashi’s thoughts. His eyes twinkled and Akaashi looked away.

“We should get ready,” Akaashi murmured.

Bokuto nodded and let go of Akaashi to throw his arms in the air. “Yes! Volleyball!” he said, moving to change into his practice gear. Akaashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, changing into his own practice gear.

Akaashi stood by the outside door in his unzipped winter coat, gloves and scarf, determinedly not looking back toward the lockers. Bokuto had made sure to make Akaashi promise not to wait out in the cold for him. Akaashi would have gone outside once Bokuto had begun to shower and redress, but he hadn’t wanted Bokuto to be upset with him and sulk all the way to the train station. And he would have.

“Hey, Akaashi!” Yukie yelled through the frosted glass in the door and waved. Akaashi returned the wave and stepped outside.

“Hello, Shirofuku-san,” Akaashi murmured. “What are you doing here so late?”

“I was helping some of the girls with some stuff and to get my notes back from Bokuto,” Yukie replied with a smile and a laugh, her bag swinging by her side, her voice slightly obscured by her scarf and coat. “I guess I don’t need to ask why you’re here so late.”

Akaashi blushed softly, but couldn’t think of anything to say to that. He enjoyed staying late to help his captain.

Yukie smiled softly. “I know it’s hard to say no to him. Why do you think I keep letting him copy my notes?”

“Akaashi, I thought I-” Bokuto began as he walked outside before he saw Yukie. He hugged her tight and twirled her around, much like he had Akaashi the night before, his smile bright. “Yukie!”

Yukie laughed and smacked Bokuto’s chest softly when he set her back down. She shivered lightly. “I’m here to get my notes back, Kou.”

Bokuto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I forget them at home. I’ll bring them to you tomorrow. I promise.” He frowned when he noticed Yukie shivering and dug into his bag. He held out the sweater Akaashi had given back earlier and Akaashi felt his heart clench.

That was his sweater. Akaashi had to remind himself, it was not, in fact, his sweater. Of course Bokuto had only been acting nice. Of course it hadn’t meant anything yesterday. Bokuto had never even hinted that he was attracted to men. Why would he have suddenly changed one night in December? Why would he be attracted to Akaashi when he could have someone beautiful like Yukie?

Akaashi felt himself grow cold as Yukie pulled the sweater on over her coat and took Bokuto’s hand. It dwarfed her small frame. They smiled at each other and started walking as they chatted. Akaashi felt his feet move with theirs as something tugged on his heart as if he was attached to Bokuto. His subconscious must have been a masochist, he reasoned as he watched Bokuto lean over and whisper to Yukie. Yukie grinned and nodded. He knew he should do something to give them their privacy, but he couldn’t get his feet to move where he wanted them to. He was stuck walking behind them watching Bokuto laugh and Yukie giggle.

They reached the train station before Akaashi realized it. Bokuto and Yukie boarded their train and waved to Akaashi. Akaashi felt himself wave as the two sat together. Bokuto glanced at Akaashi before leaning over to Yukie and whispering something. Yukie looked at Akaashi as the train was pulling away and nodded.

Akaashi resisted the urge to run after the train. At least he could stop himself from making a fool of himself. He felt his feet turn and walk to his own train. Yukie was perfect for Bokuto, Akaashi tried to reason with himself. She loved food. She was smart. She could get Bokuto fired up on the court and she was beautiful. Akaashi could handle Bokuto on and off the court. He was smart. He liked most foods, but…

He wasn’t beautiful.

Not like Yukie was beautiful.

Even if Bokuto had said he looked better in his sweater.

Akaashi sighed as he crawled into his bed. He just needed a good night’s sleep. Things wouldn’t be different in the morning, but at least he would be rested and, hopefully, be able to hide his feelings at least.

The next day went remarkably well, Akaashi thought, considering how his birthday-eve had gone. A few of his classmates and teammates had wished him a happy birthday that morning, but Bokuto had been attempting to subtly avoid him.

Whenever Akaashi had managed to corner him, Bokuto would blush, make an excuse, and escape. Akaashi was surprised at how slippery he could be given his size and musculature. It was frustrating, to say the least. Akaashi was happy for Bokuto if he was dating Yukie even if he was disheartened about it. He just wanted Bokuto to be happy. They had volleyball things to discuss, however. He was Bokuto’s vice-captain after all.

After school, practice wasn’t much better and the rest of the team noticed much to Akaashi’s chagrin. His teammates kept giving him looks. He was Bokuto’s handler after all, but he wasn’t sure how to fix the situation, since he didn’t know what exactly was wrong and it was hard to talk to Bokuto when his captain was trying to avoid him. Missed spike after missed spike made practicing with him useless. He hadn’t even gone into his emo mode which made the situation more odd for Akaashi.

Luckily, the coach called practice early and the team breathed a collective sigh of relief. Akaashi quickly showered and changed, determined to talk to Bokuto before they left for the weekend. His teammates nodded at him, a few wishing him a happy birthday again, as they passed him on the way out of the club room. Akaashi smiled and nodded his thanks as he waited by the door.

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s arm as he tried to sneak out behind Washio and Onaga, his white and black hair taller than both of them, giving him away. He had the sleeves of that black sweater pushed up to his elbows. It brought out the gold in his eyes. Akaashi had to scold himself for nearly letting his captain go.

“Bokuto-san, we need to talk.”

Bokuto blushed and looked at his feet. “Why? Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s great. I’m just not feeling myself. Er, I mean, not like that. That would be, um… uh, I have a cold? I don’t want to get you sick. I’ll see you on Monday, Akaashi.”

He weakly attempted to pull his arm out of Akaashi’s grip. Akaashi tightened his grip on Bokuto’s arm and pulled him further back into the club room. He pushed Bokuto onto the floor and Bokuto’s blush darkened. Akaashi furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, attempting to look more intimidating than he felt.

“Why have you been avoiding me all day, Bokuto-san? Is it because you’ve begun dating Shirofuku-san?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of him, moving to kneel before Akaashi. “I’m not dating Yukie! She’s just my friend.”

Akaashi cursed silently as his heart started beating wildly at the news. Just because they weren’t dating didn’t change the fact Bokuto wasn’t interested in men. Akaashi frowned as Bokuto’s face fell.

“Do you like Yukie, Akaashi? Is that why you’re asking about her? I, I could put in a good word for you? I can be a good wingman.”

Akaashi sighed softly and crouched to be eye level with Bokuto. Cyan eyes met golden ones. “Shirofuku-san is a wonderful person, but no, Bokuto-san. I don’t have a crush on her or any woman and you still haven’t told me why you’ve been avoiding me.”

Bokuto squirmed lightly under Akaashi’s scrutiny. “I didn’t know how to give you your birthday present. I talked to Yukie about it yesterday and she said it was a good idea, but after seeing how much everyone loves you today made me think it was a bad idea. But I really wanted to give you something, but I didn’t know what you would want. You don’t talk a lot about yourself, Keiji. So I just had to guess, but I didn’t want to guess wrong. So, I wanted to do something with you, but it’s a bad idea no matter what Yukie said. So I’ve been avoiding you because I don’t have a present for you.” Bokuto continued to babble.

Akaashi’s eyebrows raised at the word vomit Bokuto had presented him. He touched Bokuto’s arm to stop him from talking. “What was this present, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blushed impossibly dark and looked away from Akaashi’s gaze. “I was going to take you to dinner,” he mumbled quietly.

Akaashi’s mind blanked and he stared at Bokuto.

“No, no, I mean, that was the plan, but why would you want to go to dinner with me?” Bokuto said, his golden eyes wide. He waved his hands in front of his face. “Yukie said you’d like it, but it was a stupid idea. Forget I said anything. I’ll get you something tomorrow. We don’t have to go to dinner. You could go to dinner with anyone. Everyone loves you and you’re so pretty and smart, Keiji.”

Akaashi’s mind finally caught up with reality. “I’d love to go to dinner with you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto stopped babbling, his brows furrowing. “What?”

“Take me to dinner, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, raising his eyes to meet Bokuto’s again. Bokuto’s face brightened and he grinned widely.

He grabbed Akaashi and hugged him tight. Akaashi laughed as he over-balanced and they crashed onto their sides. Akaashi’s laughter died to a chuckle and he smiled softly. He hesitantly touched Bokuto’s face gently. Bokuto smiled bashfully, his face coloring. He leaned forward and kissed Akaashi tenderly. Akaashi felt his face heat up and he smiled into the kiss. He laughed quietly when Bokuto’s stomach grumbled.

“Dinner?” Akaashi said.

Bokuto grinned and nodded. He stood up and held his hand out to Akaashi. “Happy Birthday, Keiji.”


End file.
